Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by aiken4liam
Summary: ONESHOT. VioletDuncan and IsadoraKlaus. Prufrock has changed for the better. What happens when a holiday comes and romance blooms? read and review please! x3 aiken4liam


_**Ain't No Mountain High Enough ; One shot**_

**you'll understand the title once you get into the story. starts off slow.**

**Violet/Duncan  
**

**Note: If you like Violet/Quigley better, then just freakin replace Duncan's name in my story with Quigley's. Kapeesh! Also, this takes place during TAA so they don't know Quigley is even alive. BOO ALL YOU QUIGLEY FANS MWUAHHAHA**

**By aiken4liam**

**Review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. –sob- NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!**

**Alright enough with my rambling…. Here's the story.**

As most of you know, Prufrock Prep was not exactly the best school in the world.

But, now, Kit Snicket owned it was the principal. She changed many of the rules, which was a good thing.

One of them was they get Saturdays and Sundays off, and get free time to go off campus.

But the thing was, there was almost nothing to do off campus, except for a mall, which of course the Quagmires and Baudelaires did not exactly enjoy going to.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, 7:56am to be exact, and like usual Duncan Quagmire was already up. He was the early riser of the five children that shared the orphan shack. (They did some major changes to it, they even built on to it, so each child got their own room. Nice, huh?)

Duncan already ate breakfast and was now headed for the living room to watch some TV until someone else awoke.

But, to his surprise, Violet Baudelaire was sleeping on the couch.

He didn't know what to do. _Should I wake her up.. or just.. wait? _Duncan thought.

He sat down on the edge of the couch and rubbed her shoulder slightly.

"Violet…Violet, wake up…" He whispered to her softly. (A/N: no duh, whispered softly… that was stupid…)

Violet let out a moan and started stretching out her arms. "D-Daddy I'm uuup…" she said.

_Wtf? Daddy? _Duncan thought to himself. "Um Violet, this is Duncan…"

Violet's eyes widened. "Oh…I'm sorry, Duncan! I had a nightmare last night… and my…d-dad was in it…I got scared so I came out here to sleep."

"Why out here?" he asked.

"Well I knew you were going to be up early and you would find me here and wake me up from everything…." By now Violet was crying.

_Oh God what do I do? She's crying…Come on Duncan SHE'S CRYING! She misses her Dad!_

But then he remembered what Quigley said to him a few years back: When you're with a crying female, the only thing you can do is hug her. Even if you don't like her, just hug her.

So, Duncan wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back while she was crying on his shoulder. "Violet don't cry, your parents don't want you to be sad. They want you to be happy…" Violet sniffled and looked up at him. "You're right… I shouldn't do this… Klaus and Sunny wouldn't think of me as such a great big sister anyway."

"Oh but Violet you are. I would be so lucky if you were my older sister." Duncan told her.

"Thank you Duncan. I don't know what I would do without you. You're a great friend."

That's when Duncan's heart sank.

There it was again.

Friend.

That's all he was to her.

A friend.

Duncan started choking on his words a bit.

"V-Violet… would y-you consider being m-m-more than er.. friends…?"

"What do you mean, Duncan?"

"Well, you called me your friend…"

"Of course." Answered Violet.

"…I wanna be more than that."

Violet smiled from ear-to-ear and said "YES!"

Duncan was a little creeped out, why was she so happy?

"I've wanted to hear you say that for the longest time, Duncan!"

Duncan smiled. "Really?" he said, and pulled her close.

"Yes." She said, and both of them fell asleep again on the couch together, holding each other's hand the whole time.

* * *

Next week Isadora and Klaus announced that they wanted to go to the fair in town over the weekend.

"That actually sounds fun," Violet said.

"Yeah, I saw the bulletin in front of the cafeteria. I think all of us should go." Klaus remarked.

"Smoogledoof!" Sunny shrieked. (What about me?)

"Of course you're going with us, silly." Isadora told her. Sunny simply smiled.

* * *

Once the 5 of them got to the fair the next day they split up into groups.

Isadora went with Klaus.

Duncan went with Violet.

And Sunny just stayed at the funnel cake stand stuffing her face the whole time.

"Oooh, Duncan can we go on the ferris wheel! Pleeeeease!" Violet said.

"Sure. Let's get in line."

...The line was tremendously long.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, Duncan started humming.

"Duncan, is that you humming?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Violet just smirked and moved up in the line.

_**(10 minutes later)**_

"Finally we can get on," Duncan said.

"I love ferris wheels! They're so… ferris-wheely!" Violet said.

"Mkay…"

Violet and Duncan got in and sat next to each other right next to George W. Bush.

HAHA George Bush isn't even ASOUE… just making sure you were LISTENING!

Okay anyways, Duncan started humming again.

"Duncan, is that you again?"

"Oh.. er, yeah.."

"Wait, I know that song."

...Everyone knew that song.

And Violet started singing it.

"_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are—"_

"_No matter how far, just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry—" _Duncan chimed in.

"_You don't have to worry!" _They both said together.

"_Cuz baby there ain't no mountain high enough," _(D)

"_Ain't no valley low enough," _(V)

"_Ain't no river wide enough," _(D)

"_To keep me from gettin' to you!" _(together)

They both laughed hard for a good 5 minutes.

Duncan leaned over and gave Violet a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

Violet leaned over and did the same thing.

"I love you, too."

_**THE END!**_

**Did you likey? Review please! This is a one-shot so I'm not gonna make it any longer. Sorry. I'm busy with my other 2 stories "Is all hope Lost?" and "Story of a Girl" right now. **

**x3 aiken4liam**


End file.
